If you see Him, If you see Her
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: after breaking up Sirius runs interferance for Lily and James. Set post Hogwarts. oneshot! please read and review


Disclaimer: I own nothing please give all credit for my idea to the lovely J.K. Rowling Thank You!

A/n: ok. My first Lily James story please tell me what you think! It will only be one chapter. Please Read and review.

Lily Evans was sitting at the bar when he walked in. He hadn't really expected her to be there and he really didn't expect to find him self going up to her. But he did and the look she gave him was a sad one, in fact she looked like she had been crying.

"Hey Lily" he said somberly.

"Oh hey Sirius" she said giving him a weak smile. Her voice made him think someone had died. He was about to ask when he remembered what happened. He remembered it like it was yesterday and to his best friend it was, but in reality it was four years ago on the last day of their last year at Hogwarts.

**Flashback**

Sirius was taking one last walk around the grounds when he spotted them. James and Lily were having what looked like a serious conversation by the lake. Sirius stopped to watch them. He thought that maybe James was finally asking her to move in with him. He thought that that was a good idea considering how her parents were just murdered and they both needed each other. He was about to turn away when he saw the look on his best friends face go from concerned to heart broken in a matter of seconds. He then looked at Lily who had tears in her eyes as she gave James a kiss on the cheek then ran away towards the castle bumping in to him in the process.

Sirius didn't know how long he stood there watching his best friend, his brother cry silently but when he saw James move to go back inside like a robot, he hide. The last ride on the Hogwarts express was a sad silent one. Remus and Peter didn't ask what happened; they just knew it was no time for games and talking. James and Sirius (Not that James knew) were the only ones who knew that the four of them were mourning the death of James Potter's heart and soul. After a few months everybody understood that Lily Evans was a subject to stay off of. Remus and Peter never questioned her silent disappearance out of their lives.

**End Flashback**

"How have you been Sirius?" Lily asked after a few minuets of silence.

"I'm okay Lily, I'm okay." He told her. They both looked at each other silently challenging the other to bring up the one thing that was on both of their minds: James Potter. Lily finally broke.

"How is he Sirius, please be brutally honest" She asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Lily; he was devastated when it happened. You stole his heart, his soul and than gave it back to him in shredded pieces. I thought he would never get out of the stage where he would ask me why. He doesn't laugh anymore Lily, all he does is function. To Love is to live, but to not love at all you just exist." Lily was choking back tears at this point and nodded her heard before she spoke.

"Would you tell him that I hope he can forgive me someday, even if he has to hate me first? And that I wish him well." Sirius nodded before she ran out of the room in tears.

A few days later Sirius Black was the Potter's mansion helping his best friend pack his things. They were going through a bunch of old stuff in the closet when James suddenly spoke.

"Sirius is there anything you want to tell me? Because you have been to quiet to you." He asked.

"I ran in to Lily." The moment it was out of his mouth he saw James stiffen.

"Oh really. Did she have anything to say?"

"Yeah she said that she wanted you to forgive her even if you had to hate her first. She misses you Prongs I can tell."

"Like I needed her permission to hate her. You tell her, if you see her, that I am fine! Tell her that I don't think of her all the time, just every other day or so! Ask her what happened; ask her what I did wrong." James said harshly at first before he started sobbing.

About a week after her first ran into her, Sirius saw her again at a party for Remus and Julia. She spotted him first and came up to him. After silently agreeing to go sit somewhere and talk, they went into the garden. Sirius relayed James' message to her, she didn't cry but she was on the brink of crying. She left after than and it was another year before he saw her again and this time he wasn't alone, James was with him.

James saw her first and to him she was still breathtakingly beautiful. Lily saw them next and she didn't hesitate to come up to them. For she had done a lot of thinking in the last five years and she began to wonder why she let him go. The moment she saw him again, it made her miss him more. It also made her to decide to get him back no matter what.

"Hello James" She said quietly "How are you"

"I have been better Lily how about yourself" he responded. The conversation was forced and Sirius knew it. So he decided to intervene.

"Oh for crying out loud enough! James you still love Lily. And Lily you still love James. Nobody knows why Lily was a stupid prat and broke up with you, nobody knows why James was a stupid prat and let you go. But I think we all know that everybody is much more unhappy when Lily and James aren't together. So lets make everybody happy and decide you are both prats and get back together please, for the sake of my sanity." Sirius yelled to a room of old Hogwarts people, most of which knew Lily and James' story.

"He is right you know." James said suddenly before he burst out laughing. Soon Lily joined in. finally after what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes, both Lily and James said: "Sirius, What sanity?" before they started laughing again.

That day Lily and James got back together more in love, if possible than before.


End file.
